


The Show (Must Go On)

by Kestrel_sama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fake Relationship, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, gabriel is an idiot, straight to bisexual realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: Gabriel tells his ex that he broke up with her because he's gay (he's not). Jack acts as his gay beard.In which I bang out a fake relationship trope story for my good friend SiriuslyYellow who was having a bad day and needed some R76.Not Edited, it's 1 AM, g'night.





	The Show (Must Go On)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslyyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/gifts).



Jack Morrison is gay. Gabriel has always known this; the first time they ever met, Gabriel stumbled into their shared dorm without knocking (at the start of semester when people are moving in, who knocks?) with an armload of boxes and they quickly land on his toes when he sees a blonde and a brunette locked in a serious battle of tongues. He only has half a second to appreciate the way the blonde’s fingertips dig into the brunette’s ass like it’s the juciest steak in the world.

The clatter of Gabriel’s belongings break them apart and for a second he’s not sure who he’s more jealous of. They’re both hot, both chiseled, and both very embarrassed. “Shit, sorry, got a little carried away there,” the blonde says with a cheeky grin and blue eyes that Gabriel swears will get him into trouble sooner or later. “You’re Gabriel? I’m Jack. Vincent was just uh...helping me carry some boxes up.” The brunette waves and scoots out around Gabriel’s bulk. “Anyway, I’ve got some stuff I need to...uh...bye Jack!” 

Gabriel lifts an eyebrow head cocking to one side as he smirks at his roommate who has the nerve to look bashful like he hadn’t been about to push his boyfriend onto his knees and fuck his face. “You got any boxes left in your mouth you need help with?” Gabriel drawls with a smirk, and he’s more than pleased to see that the blush goes deeper, sneaks it’s way down past the collar of Jack’s shirt. 

“Fuck you,” Jack says without any heat, and Gabriel laughs. It’s too easy the way they just *fit*. He doesn’t want to look too closely at it in all honesty. Gabe is straight. He’s got a girlfriend. That’s it. 

 

_____

Gabriel is in fact, not straight. 

He comes to this conclusion a few months later while he is very drunk and he and Jack are laying on their backs on his bed, staring up at the ceiling which is on the verge of spinning. “An’ he says he doesn’ wanna wait..!” Jack slurs as he gesticulates drunkenly in a story Gabriel has heard at least eight times tonight. “He’s _too busy_ with his studies an he’s gotta go to New York for SCHOOL, when there’s school and ME right….here!” 

“Man, if he doesn’t wanna wait for you to finish out the year before going with him, fuck him,” Gabriel agrees. He’s not quite as drunk as Jack, because he clearly remembers the way Jack rolls and leans into his side, peering up at him with those baby blues that have always represented pure and unmitigated danger to Gabriel. “I did that already,” he snorts with laughter, grinning at Gabriel. The look suddenly shifts to what is practically a pout on Jack’s chiseled features. “He wouldn’t let me eat his ass though!” Jack bemoans, and Gabriel snorts then coughs, thinking he might have inhaled something. 

 

“Didn’t even give me a chance! I give the [em]best[/em] anal orgasms, Gabe, I swear to you, two fingers and my tongue and I can get any guy to jizz in under a minute!” Jack says proudly. 

Gabe is impressed, and horrified to find that he’s envisioning it. Jack’s long, strong fingers, digging into his prostate while he tongue fucks….

...and he’s got a boner. Shit. Jack’s too drunk to notice, but Gabriel isn’t, and force of will isn’t convincing his body that that mental image isn’t jack-off material. 

When they wake up dry-mouthed and hungover Jack doesn’t remember much past the first bottle of Cuervo. 

Gabe does.

_______

It’s been two years since Gabriel realized that he was bisexual, and about six minutes since he realized that his introduction to fatherhood was imminent. He stares numbly at the phone in his hands, and doesn’t realize that the screen has automatically shut off. Iliana - his ex - is in labor, and he’s the last person she wants to see. 

He’d broken it off with her long before either of them realized she was pregnant, and now that they had a child together, he’d have to hold up his end of the lie that he’d used to get out of their relationship in the first place. 

_”Illi, it’s not you, I swear, I just can’t do this anymore! We don’t work together.”_

__

__

_“We worked together for three years, why don’t we now?”_

He had one chance to tell her the truth, to admit that he didn’t want the American Dream family like she did. He didn’t want the picket fence and 2.5 kids. He wanted adventure and travel and danger, and it was everything she wasn’t so...instead…

_“...I’m gay.”_

Jack barges through the door, covered in sweat, earbuds hanging around his neck. Gabe doesn’t look at him, even though that this is usually his favorite time of day - when Jack gets in from his morning run all sweaty and musky and they talk shit while Gabe gets ready for his early classes. It takes Jack half a second to realize that something’s up, and his roommate is at his side, nudging him. 

“What’s the matter?” 

His voice has deepened even more since the first year they roomed together, and it settles rough and comforting over Gabriel’s shoulders like a blanket. 

“I fucked up Jackie,” Gabe says after a long moment of consideration. “I need your help.” 

_____

Jack has been Gabe’s (fake) boyfriend for seventy-two minutes, and it’s more torture than being honest in the first place would have been. 

He does all the shit Gabe saw him do with Vincent; easy, without hesitation, like they’ve always been like this, except now those blue eyes are focused on [em]him[/em] and Gabriel feels like he’s drowning under a tidal wave. He greets Iliana’s family politely while curving his fingertips around Gabe’s hip in a motion that’s purely possessive. He brushes a kiss - warm and fleeting - across his lips before Gabriel goes in to meet his son. He hugs him tight when he returns and brushes away the tears in Gabriel’s eyes with his thumbs. 

Iliana’s mother - ever the head of common sense - invites him and Jack to lunch, because, as she says, now that they have a child, even if they’re not together, they’re still family, and while Gabe is with Jack, he’s family too. Iliana’s still resting from the birth, so Gabe figures it won’t be too bad. Right? 

Wrong.

Jack is always _close_ , touching him, brushing a hand along his thigh, offering him bits of his own meal with his fingers. It’s perfect and horrible all at once. He can’t forget that it’s not real. That what they have isn’t _this_. Gabriel has to make a trip to the restroom to clear his head before it’s over. 

____

Gabriel Reyes is a bisexual idiot with a son and a crush on his best friend. 

He’s an idiot, because he keeps accepting Sunday afternoon brunch invites over to his ex’s house to be with his son, and of course it’s always “Tell Jack he’s welcome too,” like she knows what it’s putting him through. Maybe she does. He’d deserve it, in all honesty. 

And every week Jack comes with him, and Gabe doesn’t have the strength to say no because he enjoys it too much. He likes to pretend that he and Jack are more. That he’s going home every Sunday evening and letting Jack eat his asshole and fuck him five ways from Tuesday. That each kiss they share tastes like the sweetest truth couched in a lie. 

This goes on for months - longer than he would have credited himself with, and honestly far longer than Jack had agreed to in the first place, but neither of them bring up the fact that it’s honestly a little fucked up. Neither of them say that they could “break up” to ease the burden of the charade. 

Until...eventually...those touches and kisses don’t stop when they’re back at their dorm. A brush here, a hand squeeze there...Gabriel feels like a frog in a pot of boiling water, not realizing just how easily their little “show” has become reality. He really doesn’t realize any of it until he and Jack are on his bed making out for exactly no one but themselves, and Jack’s hand creeps over to Gabe’s hard-on, giving him a squeeze through his jeans. 

Gabriel gasps, and like that Jack is off him in a flash, that cute crimson blush coloring his face once more. “Shit, uh, sorry Gabe. I uh...went too far I guess.” 

This is his chance to say something. To confront the reality they’ve been dancing around. And because he’s a contentious asshole, Gabriel does say something. 

“I don’t think you went far enough, boy scout.” 

He has the luxury of watching Jack freeze as his brain misfires and synapses finally connect, the look in those blue eyes of his sharpening to something predatory and keen. “I could go a lot farther _Gabi_...” he purrs, hips cocking out in a sultry way that Gabe _knows_ means that Jack’s on the prowl for sex. 

Scooting further back onto the bed, Gabriel toes off his shoes and jerks his head in invitation. “C’mon then, show me what you got.” 

Jack is not an idiot, and he doesn’t hesitate. 

_____

Gabriel Reyes is a bisexual idiot with a boyfriend and a son, and he’s honestly not sure how he got so fucking lucky. 

He says as much, frequently, but never more than when Jack has him curled over a pillow, one hand on his dick, two fingers massaging his prostate and his face buried between Gabe’s cheeks as he gives him the best tongue-fucking of Gabriel’s life. 

“Ah, fuck, Jackie, so good! Fuck, babe, I don’t deserve you! Ahhnn right there!” 

Jack’s fingers flutter against his prostate, his teeth catch his rim in the barest of grazes, and Gabriel is gone, cumming against his pillow for the second time tonight. He whimpers when Jack eases up, and he can feel his boyfriend grinning against his ass. 

“That’s two, Gabi,” Jack purrs, his thumb gently pressing against Gabe’s taint while his middle finger keeps constant pressure on his prostate. “Give me one more and I’ll fuck you.” He’s a sadist, mean and demanding while being so sweet and gentle that it tears Gabriel apart at the seams. 

Gabriel gasps for air and looks back over his shoulder for a moment. “I don’t know how I got so lucky,” he moans. Jack chuckles and gives him another moment of respite before diving back in to wring that third orgasm out of Gabriel. 

It’s everything he never knew he wanted.


End file.
